mazingerzfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mazinger Z (serie)
thumb|300px es un manga y anime del dibujante japonés Gō Nagai. Como en muchos otros casos, empezó siendo un manga para posteriormente trasladarse a la televisión. Es uno de los precursores del género mecha de robots gigantes y manipulados por seres humanos. El manga se publicó en la revista semanal Shūkan Shōnen Jump entre el #42 de 1972 y el #35 de 1973, antes de republicarse en tomos recopilatorios separados. En Japón fue todo un éxito. En América Latina y Europa la serie gozó de gran popularidad (a pesar de que no se emitieron todos los episodios y los que fueron emitidos no llevaban el orden correlativo). A Estados Unidos llegó en el año 1985 con el nombre de Tranzor Z. El término japonés mazinger (o majinga) significa "dios/demonio", lo cual presume la afirmación de que una máquina creada por el hombre puede usarse para el bien o para el mal e intuye que todo avance técnico no es bueno ni malo y su fin depende de aquel que lo use. Personajes *Koji Kabuto' *'Sayaka Yumi' *'Boss' *'Dr. Hell' *'Barón Ashura' *'Count Brocken''' *'Archiduke Gorgon' Argumento y desarrollo de la serie thumb Doctor Hell (en Japón y América Latina) o Doctor Infierno (España) y el Doctor Kabuto, en medio de una expedición arqueológica, descubren en la Isla de Rodas restos de una gran civilización, capaz de construir robots gigantes con antiguas tecnologías enterradas después del azote de un terremoto en el mar Egeo. El Doctor Infierno cree que con robots de ese tipo podrá gobernar al mundo, y movido por su ambición de poder trata de convencer al Doctor Kabuto para que se una a él de modo que juntos puedan dominar el mundo. El Dr. Kabuto no esta de acuerdo y se convierte en enemigo mortal de su ex-colega. Entonces, el Dr. Infierno mata a todos los miembros de la expedición con ayuda de los mismas máquinas-robot lanzando fuego vivo de sus bocas, máquinas halladas en la isla, quemando vivos a todos los presentes mediante un control secretamente implantado en las máquinas robot durante su reconstrucción en la expedición, máquinas que defendieron siglos atrás a la extinta civilización Mikene (o Micenas) de los invasores de dicha civilización, pero afortunadamente el Dr. Kabuto cerca de la muerte, logra escapar y encuentra en la falda del monte Fujiyama un nuevo material, Japanium, que se supone es un nuevo elemento metálico de alta resistencia que soporta temperaturas de hasta 6000° C de punto de fusión, con lo cual es capaz de crear la aleación Z y construir el robot Mazinger Z, que piensa utilizar para detener los planes del Dr. Infierno. El Baron Ashler (Barón Ashura en Japón), aliado del Dr. Infierno, asesina al Dr. Kabuto, pero antes de morir consigue contar a su nieto Koji Kabuto los malvados planes de Infierno, y le da a conocer la existencia de Mazinger Z. Es en este momento cuando Juzo Kabuto le cede la responsabilidad de manejar al robot, pero el joven Koji jamás había manejado máquina parecida, ante lo cuál las últimas palabras del Dr. Kabuto le indican que: "Con Mazinger te puedes convertir en un dios o en un demonio...", ante lo cuál Koji medita un poco en cuanto al uso que le puede dar a la nueva máquina y, como cualquier otro humano que posee un lado de luz y oscuridad, se ve tentado en utilizarlo para beneficio personal con el fin de asegurar la superioridad, hedonismo y egolatría propios de su edad, planes que inmediatamente abandona a causa del dolor que en ese momento siente al enterarse de que el Dr. Kabuto ha sido asesinado por el Dr. Hell, según las propias palabras del moribundo Dr. Kabuto. En lo sucesivo, el doctor Infierno acechará constantemente con sus creaciones a la humanidad, pero ahí estará siempre Mazinger Z para enfrentarse a sus planes, cual paladín defensor de la humanidad. A pesar de que el Dr. Hell fue un científico destacado, los conocimientos que poseía no se igualaban al de su colega japonés. De hecho, en la mitad de la serie se auxilió de un destacado Ingeniero en robótica de la misma nacionalidad que él, el alemán Dr. Hein Henrik, al cuál revivió como un cyborg. Tan notable fue este ingeniero alemán que, ante su soledad, el Dr. Hein Henrik creó una niña cyborg con sentimientos humanos a la que criaría como su propia hija y que tendría un destino cruel en la serie. Nuevos robots y nuevas armas salen constantemente de las fábricas ocultas y secretas del doctor Hell, lo que supone un reto de actualización continua en tecnología para el Dr. Yumi, asistente del Dr. Kabuto, que atiende y supervisa la ingeniería de Mazinger Z auxiliándose varias veces de la ayuda de ingenieros en robótica de los Estados Unidos. El Dr. Yumi también construyó un robot de nombre Afrodita A, que era pilotado por su hija, Sayaka Yumi. Aunque no fue destinado en principio como arma de combate, posteriormente fue adaptado técnicamente como arma de defensa. A la par de la secuencia de la serie, surge un amor ambiguo entre Koji Kabuto y Sayaka. Desgarrado continuamente por las fechorías del doctor Infierno y la ira de venganza que Koji Kabuto siente por dentro, así como las personalidades de ambos (Koji es orgulloso y machista, y Sayaka es celosa y de carácter fuerte), parece que ese amor nunca logra concretarse. Entre otras particularidades e innovaciones en la propuesta de Go Nagai con su Mazinger Z, destaca el hecho de que para la época personajes femeninos eran casi nulos en protagonismo en la mayoría del anime y caricaturas de aquel tiempo. Aquí en particular cabe destacar que hacia el año de su estreno, la mujer a nivel mundial apenas comenzaba a tener un papel distinto al de la mujer sumisa por el machismo. A pesar de que Koji era machista, Sayaka Yumi sobrasalía como símbolo de la "liberación femenina" de la época, dando en 1972 en esta serie casi por primera vez un papel protagonista a la mujer como género y demostrando que la mujer como tal tiene capacidades iguales a las del género masculino. Esto refleja un tanto la personalidad de Go Nagai caracterizada por enaltecer el género femenino y dar a personajes como Sayaka el papel de protagonista. Tan sólo basta el ejemplo de mencionar un robot que en el mismo año lanza llamado Cutey Honey ó Cutie Honey, un hermoso cyborg femenino, cosa muy rara en la época. También está presente el humor entre otros simpáticos personajes, compañeros y amigos de Koji y Sayaka. Tal cuál como una guerra real en la que la evolución de los artefactos robóticos va marcando el guión a lo largo de la serie, Mazinger Z refleja la secuencia del desarrollo técnico de ambos bandos con armas bélicas cada vez más innovadoras, como el planeador Pilder, que originalmente se llamó Hover Pilder y cuando fue destruido cambiaron a uno más moderno basado en los aviones militares de Estados Unidos que hacen la función de helicóptero y avión a la vez. El nuevo Hover Pilder de turbinas y con mayor armamento al que llamaron Jet Pilder hizo su aparición cuando el Dr. Hell se apoyó en la tecnología de robot de los Mikenes. Estas máquinas se acoplan en la cabeza de Mazinger Z como control principal del robot. El "Jet Scrander" era un artefacto con alas que le permie volar, o incluso la capacidad de poder sumergirse en el agua, ya que al principio no podía hacerlo. Además aparecen otros robots como el de Sayaka, "Afrodita-A", que ayuda a Mazinger Z cuando éste se encuentra en apuros, o como el Robot de Boss, un destartalado robot que construyen los científicos del laboratorio para él y sus compañeros como respuesta cómica y emocional al heroísmo inexistente en sus vidas comparadas con la de su compañero Koji. Episodios #The Birth of the Wondrous Robot #Stop the Ashura army #Operation annihilate Mazinger Z #Mazinger Z driven into a corner #Ghost Mazinger appearance #Doctor Hell's pair of great mechanical beasts #Baron Ashura's great strategy #Great devil Abdora's true form #Deimos F3 is the demon's bastard son #Strong arm flying in the sky Daian #Blast phantom's gun Garen!! #Traitor! Great transformation robot Bicong #Demon's great slalom attack!! #Infuriate! Sleeping giant Spartan #Operation great tsunami mechanical beast #Kouji Kabuto's assassination order!! #Abyss mechanical beast Holzon V3 #Pirate gang of blood Glossam! #Flying devil beast Devira X!! #Flying mechanical beast Stronger #Ghost Town's Duel #Ambush attack!! Sea floor stronghold Salude #Mechanical beast Dan Dan operation big wheel #Mach mechanical beast Jinrai #Third brother Aeros operation big eruption #Clash! Samurai Kouji vs Ashura Mechanical Beast #Aphrodite A operation take lives #Dark command, operation steal super-alloy #Great reversal Mazin Power!! #Watch out Shiro, launch Mazinger Z!! #Prisoner beast machine operation electromagnetic waves #Three headed beast machine of terror #Big air-raid! Baras K is the sky's outlaw #Deep red flash of lightning, sky flying Mazinger #God of death mechanical beast, Desma's fierce attack #Metamorphosis mechanical beast living in the Great Lakes #Messenger from the darkness, scrander certain kill #Enigmatic robot Minerva X #Challenge risking the life! Crimson sea Salude #Devil governor count Brocken #Broken wings sky's struggle to the death #Devil's command!! Concentrated attack on air and land #Assault!! Parachute surprise attack force #Big charge!! Bottom of new sea stronghold Rood #Photonic Energy Research Lab devil's target! #Ninja twin mechanical beasts appear #Heroic! Operation Hell's W #Boss Robot combat initiation!! #Great fight of the robot of madness #Shooting down!! Jet Scrander #Assassins from hell Skull's Army! #Kouji's crisis, Sayaka mobilizes Mazinger! #Second step metamorphosis!! Eye deceiving mechanical beast #Explosion!! Powerful Rocket Punch!! #Mt. Fuji great straight descent operation #Stolen super-alloy Z! #Dr. Hell's Japan occupation!! #Front base hell's castle!! #Hell's castle, the devil's battle proclamation!! #Mazinger Z secret weapon shooting!! #Song of the robot of fate Ryne X #Unexpected?! Boss Robot mid-air flight #The beautiful girl carrying a bomb #Woman 007 VS Brocken devilish homicide #The ballon bomb carried by the wind #Shapeless hitman Jenova M9 #Don't cry Kouji! The life placed in the Cross #The bodyguard from hell Archduke Gorgon #Air solution! Hover Pilder #Invulnerable commander Kouji Kabuto!! #Crisis relief!! New Pilder GO!! #Certain kill!! Giant swing Rocket Punch #Abducted Mazinger Z #Heroic!! End of Aphrodite A!! #Suicidal attack! Gorgon's mechanical beast #Lover of the era Diana A! #Officer Count Brocken #Baron Ashura's falls in the Pacific Ocean!! #One second before Mazinger's explosion!! #Fall in Birds Island's trap!! #Sleep in hell!! Kouji Kabuto!! #The one who crossed the Devil's hand, Mazinger Z #First meeting!! Demon Officer Viscount Pigman!! #The deep sea is the graveyard of Mazinger Z!! #Bizarre!! The black shadow's attack!! #General attack! Triple great operation of death #Bomb victim!! The terrorific Pigman Viscount!! #Life or death? Hell's Island's battle to an inevitable death!! #Now or never!! The 4,000m under earth wonder!! #Enrage Shiro!! Defeat your mother's vestige!! #Last Chance!! Dr. Hell's decisive battle to the death!! #Death Match!! Resurrect our Mazinger Z!! Vídeos アニソン マジンガーＺ OP 1972年|Secuencias de apertura y cierre MAZINGER Z (1972-1974) Intro en español|Secuencia de apertura (España) 超合金でマジンガーOP＆ED|Recreación fan de las secuencias de apertura y cierre 「マジンガーZ」ネガスキャンHDリマスター比較映像！|Comparación de la remasterización en DVD y Blu-Ray ja:マジンガーZ (作品) en:Mazinger Z (series) Categoría:Anime